Luffy X Reader - My Queen
by AliceStone25
Summary: A day at school can be full of surprises. Especially with your favorite pirate king!


It was like any other day at school. It was lunch time when you were sitting down, chatting with your friends Robin & Nami  
>"I can't believe you're actually avoiding him!" Robin said a little concerned<br>"What can i say? Mr. Johnson paired me with him to do a project, and with me as a shy psycho, how can i even see his face without making me look like a living tomato?!"you said  
>"But still, it's not a good thing to treat Luffy like that" Now Nami spoke<br>"It's not so bad. I'll do the project myself and put Luffy's name on it. So both of us will have a good grade and ta-da!"  
>"Do you think he will like the idea?" Robin asked<br>"I'm not going to tell him about it! But now CHANGING THE SUBJECT, are you girls ready for the exam?" you asked  
>"Are you kidding me?! There's NO way i'm gonna pass that dumb exam!" Nami said<br>"If you would study maybe you could..." Robin whispered causing you to giggle  
>Nami's face slightly red of anger made you laugh even harder<br>"Haha laugh all you want, you little smarty pants" she said, clearly angry

"Oi! Zoro! Leave some meat for me!"  
>That voice caused you to jump. That voice belonged to no one but a certain straw hat boy you knew, who was running full speed to the table where Zoro was.<br>You blushed. As Nami saw your situation, an evil smirk crossed her face.  
>"Oi! Luffy! Over here!"<br>Your eyes went wide open as you heard Nami say that. Luffy looked at Nami, then at you. A smile grew in his face as he began to walk towards you  
>"What are you doing?!" you yelled at Nami<br>"Just payback.."  
>"Hey girls! What are ya doing?" Luffy's voice was heard making you look at him<br>"Oh hey Luffy! Not much!" Nami said  
>"Hello Luffy!" Robin said<br>"H-Hi Luffy.." you said quietly  
>"Hey (name)! We have to do our project! C'mon!"<br>Before even noticing, you were being dragged out of the cafeteria. You decided to get this over with and then just keep going with your life as normal.

-

Both of you were in the rooftop of the school, that had a very peaceful view. Luffy was scratching his head with a pencil, trying to think of a good theme.  
>It was supposed to be about a myth or a legend. You were thinking as well, but couldn't focus so much. You couldn't stop thinking that you were a stupid shy psycho!<br>This type of things ALWAYS affect you. Even if it's a tiny little detail, you feel offended or keep thinking about it  
>You looked at Luffy. A goofy smile on his face while whistling. That view made you happy. You would never be good enough for him.<br>Yeah you were his friend. Yeah he appreciated you help. But it never got you out of the friend zone. Luffy could never like someone like you...

"(NAME)!" You gasped as the voice brought you back to reality  
>"S-Sorry... d-did you say something.. Luffy?"<br>"I said that maybe we can do our project about pirates! What do you say?"  
>You gave a small smile. He was always like this. Pirates were his favorite topic.<br>"Sure.. if you want to, sounds good to me"  
>He gave a huge grin, but then disappeared. That was weird<br>"(Name)... what's wrong?"  
>"Huh?... nothings wrong, what are you talking about?'<br>"You haven't been acting like yourself in a while. Before, you always smiled and had fun. Now you look depressed somehow... I hate seeing you like this"  
>You just heard every word he had to say<br>"Is there anything i can do to make you smile again? I will do ANYTHING to see your beautiful smile again" a hint of pink on his cheeks  
>Before a moment of thinking, you had an idea. Something to use at your advantage<p>

"Ok... do you like me Luffy? ... Like MORE than a friend?"  
>At first, you were happy to finally get that doubt out of your head. But then you begin to panic that what would he answer<br>He just sat there. Staring at you. You could see clearly that he was thinking. But.. did he even know what it's like to like someone. It's Luffy we're talking about, so it could be a little hard for him. Then a soft chuckle escaped his lips.  
>Was he making fun of your question?!<br>"I could tell you, but i think i'd would be better if i show you"  
>This was a voice you never heard from Luffy. Somehow... sexy and mature. But wait! He said he was gonna show you?<br>"What do-" you were cut off by a pair of lips on yours

A gentle kiss was planted on your mouth. For you time was going in slow motion.  
>You really didn't care anymore, as you let your body take over. Your arms went to his neck and begin to play with his hair between your fingers.<br>He cupped your chin with both hands, pulling you closer. You sucked his lower lip gently and began to lick it. Moans were heard from him.

_Ring! _

The bell was unexpected and made you yelp. Luffy took this opportunity to get his tongue in your mouth. A blush grew in your face. It was time for class, but at that moment neither of you cared.  
>Your tongues were in a battle, exploring each others mouths<br>The taste of Luffy's tongue made you sigh in your head. It tasted like meat.. but also a hint of mint. For Luffy, you tasted like cherries  
>He moved his hands to your back and under your shirt, massaging your back.<br>The feeling of his touch made shiver. You've never been touched before, so you were kind of a beginner.  
>By a few more seconds, you were out of air, so you both pulled away. Foreheads together. You weren't a mind reader, but you knew that the answer was yes!<br>"That's better" he said  
>"Huh?"<br>"Now this is the (name) i fell for.." he said planting a kiss on your cheek  
>You giggled and he blushed<br>"You have a cute laugh.. c'mon we have to go to class"  
>"But we're doing the project about pirates right?" you asked with a little tease<br>He only nodded with a big grin on his face.

-

***After School***

"Hey (name)?"  
>"Yes, Luffy?"<br>"Remember when we were little and we used to play the pirates and i was the pirate king?"  
>You laughed at the memory. Luffy was always someone very funny and weird, but that's what you loved about him<br>"Yeah! Why you ask?"  
>"I was thinking that maybe we could do a presentation like that"<br>"Hey that's a good idea, you can be the pirate king again!"  
>"But.. do you know what that means?"<br>"What?"  
>He stopped walking and grabbed both of your hands, while looking at the ground. You were confuse. Until he finally looked up again with a shy smile<br>"I'm gonna need a pirate queen.."  
>You blushed at what he said. A little nervous, you backed a few steps. But he grabbed you and pulled you to his chest.<br>"(Full name)... i love you and i need to ask something very important... will you give me the honour of becoming **my**pirate queen?"  
>Tears fell from your eyes. In other words, he was asking you to be his. HIS!<br>"O-Of course Luffy!"  
>He pulled you into a hug and he laughed of joy. He nuzzled his face in your soft (hair color) hair, smelling your scent<br>"I love you, my queen.."  
>"I love you too... Luffy.."<p> 


End file.
